


Without Words

by ThoughtfulDaydreams



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reverse Falls, Dipifica - Freeform, F/M, I really like this one, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, dippica - Freeform, short but sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 03:56:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19760107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThoughtfulDaydreams/pseuds/ThoughtfulDaydreams
Summary: It’s amazing how many beautiful things can be said in silence.





	Without Words

It’s nice, he thinks.

Sounds of scratches on paper and a soft humming fills the room. It was too cold for his liking today but with a natural heater on him, he’s warmed up to a comfortable heat. His sitting in his desk chair and though it is a bit uncomfortable position he can’t imagine his partners is any better clung to his chest, with her chin rested on her shoulder and her feet dangle behind him. 

Yet, neither complain. Simply content in each others closeness.

She loves his curls and has a habit of just softly rubbing his scalp with her finger tips and though he’s not one to say it out loud it brings a sense of comfort that he enjoys it every time. He can feel the soft vibration every time she hums, she doesn’t sing much but he thinks she has the voice of an angel. Even if she didn’t he’d still love it. She’d still be his angel. His Queen.

He was slowly losing steam on his work a long process, boring as well, but with her here he stayed focused. Oddly enough when she was usually the most wonderful distraction in his life. He could and has gotten lost in her. And even when that wasn’t the best thing he would never regret it.

Quicker than he likes his stamina fades. His writing came to a stop for a third time within a minute and she notices he’s becoming more tense. She looks to his face where his birthmark is scrunched up from the lines of stress on his face and she takes it on herself to get him to take a break. He’d work until his body gave out, she was here so he wouldn’t.

“Ursa?”

A childhood nickname only a hand full of people still allowed to call him. He lets out a grunt but she rolls her eyes and grunts back at him signaling him to use his words. He sighs and looks at her, “Yes?”

“Time for a break.” 

He frowns slightly. She right, she’s usually right, but things would go so much faster if he just pushed through anyway. He takes his eyes off hers unable to say it to them and moves back to work. “Just give me 5 more minutes.”

Her eyebrow raises. So he was going to fight her? She thinks to herself it’d be cute if he didn’t lose so fast. She moves back to rest her chin on his shoulder for a moment before she blows softly into his ear. He stiffens in a moment, he knows what she’s doing, “wai-”

Dragging her lips across his skin and she lays a long kiss where his shoulder meets his neck, she can feel his pulse speed. He lets out a shudder as she places hot, long kisses up his skin. Her thoughts were right he barely gives up a fight happy to lean back and let himself sink into to her. Gasping her name when she sucked a little harder on a favored spot. 

“Pacifica…”

Humming lightly at her name he can feel it against his flesh while her lips tug into a smile as she peppers them across his jaw. It’s amazing how many beautiful things can be said in silence.

As she pulls him in closer she’s telling him she’s there for him. Soothing his tenseness with her tender kisses and hands in the most pleasant of ways tells him that it’s okay to relax. 

Finally she reaches his lips and they hold each other there for a while. It’s not intense, it’s gentle, sincere, and it feels like it was meant to be. When she pulls away she brushes away his bangs and kisses his birthmark allied with the stars, and then places her forehead against his. 

He looks at her, kind green eyes filled with admiration for him. One’s that saw hope for him and his sister when no one else did. An expression of a slight rose of a blush covers her freckles dotted across her face that’s been harboring in the inside of his dreams since he was 14. Her mouth moved into a silly yet knowing grin she always wore as they move forward together. She’s everything he’s ever wanted. He didn’t deserve her yet she was still here, and he wouldn’t be the fool to let a miracle go to waste.

“Thank you.”

She giggles. She’s heard it a million times and she knows she’ll hear it a million more. So right now she decides to show him her response rather than say it. She kisses him with everything she has. She knows he understands because he kisses her back the same. Together. Without words.

I love you.

**Author's Note:**

> This is sort of a farewell fic to this pairing, I’ll always love the ship but my drive for writing it has faded. So as my probably last dipifica fanfiction I finally give you reverse falls au fluff.


End file.
